max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Ragnok
Ragnok is an Ultralink Hunter, member of Black Star Council, and also the mentor of Ven-Ghan. He is one of the most feared and dangerous bounty hunters in the galaxy according to Ven-Ghan. Ragnok debuted in Fugitive and is voiced by Brian Drummond. History An alien of unknown origins, Ragnok is a bounty hunter who will hunt anything for the right price. After Makino tore a destructive path through the galaxy, Ragnok began working for the Black Star Council as an Ultralink Hunter. All of his work eventually led him to being one of the most (if not, the most) dangerous bounty hunter in the galaxy. When Ven-Ghan lied about Steel's death, Ragnok was hired by one of the members to capture and bring him to the council to pay for its crimes. Ragnok first attacks a small bar on a road, and then goes to the center of Copper Canyon, where he got Max Steel and Ven-Ghan's attention. During the fight, Ven-Ghan and Steel are captured, though that both escape after Steel damaged the circuits of Ragnok's ship. After escaping, Ragnok goes after them with his mechanic lizard until an abandoned mine, where he almost kills Ven-Ghan and Steel by throwing them in a hole. However, already out of the mine, he finds Max and C.Y.T.R.O. that were tring to stop him, but in the end, Ragnok destroys C.Y.T.R.O. and Steel is reunified with Max. Ven-Ghan later appears and fights against his own mentor in western style, but he (Ragnok) is eventually defeated by Ven-Ghan in one of his capture cubes. However, Ragnok escapes activating the explosive mode of his mechanic lizard. He later appears speaking with the same counselor who asked him to capture Steel and Ven-Ghan, and Ragnok promises that, not matter what, he would capture Ven Ghan if is the last thing that he do. Abilities * Enhanced Strength: He was able to handle lots of Max Steel's Turbo Clones, being able to eliminate them without much effort. * Enhanced Speed: He is faster than a regular human. * Expert hunter: He is a very skilled hunter in bringing criminals to the Black Star Council. He is also one of the most dangerous bounty hunters of the galaxy. * Limited Invulnerability: Ragnok is not harmed by T.U.R.B.O Energy and could grab Steel's Turborang without being majorly hurt. Equipment * Capture Cubes: Ragnok uses orange laser webs to capture targets. The cubes also adjust to the prioner. * Anti-Matter Granades: Ragnok counts with powerful granades that were able to explode a bar and stop Max Steel's transformations. * Backpack: His backpack can fire lasers and has mechanical arms, plus other things. * Gauntlet: He wears a gauntlet which is able to launch varied type of missiles and emit sonic waves. * Mechanical Lizard: His mechanical lizard can fly, among other things. * Laser Blasters: Ragnok uses laser blasters. * Spaceship: Ragnok has a spaceship where he stores his prisoners. * Scanner: Ragnok use a scanner on his right eye that can see through the objects, which can be very useful when the prisoner is hiding. Weaknesses *'Limited Reflexes:' Ragnok has limited reflexes, since he wasn't able to follow Ven-Ghan's moves while he was teleporting himself. Appearance Ragnok practically uses cowboy clothes, but they have a technological tone. However, Ragnok's clothes are constituted by, an brown hat with white border and yellow strips, red and yellow jacket with a black shirt underneath, silver shoulder pads, black gloves, one silver launcher in the right arm, blue jeans, silver knee-pads, and brown boots with silver edges and wheels in the back. Gallery Trivia * He is the second Ultralink Hunter that appears in the show. * He is very similar to (and probably based off) the DC Comics anti-hero Lobo with his slight Mexican accent, white skin, goatee and bounty hunter profession. * It is revealed that he is Ven-Ghan's trainer in Fugitive. * He likes to sing. * Along with Ven Ghan, he is the second character who has been messaged by a member of the Black Star Council, who also seems to be the founder of the council. * Ragnok has a reptile-like alien pet that is his companion in hunting. * The style of his clothes are a reference to cowboy style. Besides, when he was fighting with Ven-Ghan in the last scenes of the episode, there was an music with an similiar atmosphere used in cowboy movies. Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Black Star Council Members Category:Characters Introduced in Season 2 Category:Characters voiced by Brian Drummond